


Ever Enough

by stephanericher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every breath was shaky and stifled. Mosquitoes buzzed on the pond, but the beating of their tiny wings did nothing to distill the feeling of a clogged atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Enough

The air was stagnant, sticky with moisture that refused to move, clinging to their skin like plastic wrap when you're trying to cover the dough to let it chill in the refrigerator and it just won't stay on the bowl and frustrates you but the more you move the more you're stuck. Every breath was shaky and stifled. Mosquitoes buzzed on the pond, but the beating of their tiny wings did nothing to distill the feeling of a clogged atmosphere.

The sweat moved down Kyoya's face, dripping off his nose and glasses and onto the keyboard of his laptop. Charming. This summer house's air conditioning just had to break, this weekend of all weekends, and after he'd already sent away the servants and made it clear he was spending the weekend there. At least they still had power, and his important work could be finished, but still...

He heard a soft tap to the left, but finished the sentence before looking up. A rapidly condensing bottle of his favourite beer stood tantalizingly, winking, sweating just like him...

"It'll be warm soon if you just keep staring," Kaoru said as he took a sip of his own beer (light beer, how the hell he could drink that shit Kyoya could not fathom) and sat down across from him.

"This work won't do itself," Kyoya replied, eyes returning to the screen.

"Other people can do it," Kaoru shrugged. "I mean, this is supposed to be your weekend off, isn't it?"

He didn't even bother to disguise the edge in his voice. Kyoya kept typing. Still looking at the screen, he sensed the other rolling his eyes (how very typical). "If you want something done right..."

"Yeah, yeah, do it yourself. But, you know, there's other things for you to...do...than work."

Kyoya snorted. Kaoru was probably unbuttoning the top button of his shirt right now and giving him that sneaky little eyebrow raise.

"Fine. I'll find another guy." Kaoru stood up.

"Yes, there are so many people around here, especially on a day like today."

He heard the exaggerated stamps fade away, into the house. Now, back to this Holmstrom deal...

* * *

"Kaoru?"

There was no reply.

"Damn it, Kaoru, that's not funny." Kyoya had searched the entire house and both porches, and he definitely knew this place top-to-bottom. Hell, he'd memorized the blueprints before he even bought the place. Had Kaoru actually gone off? No, the car was still in the driveway...had he walked? Impossible. The land was flat; Kyoya could see for miles and there was no one. Feeling foolish, he grabbed his cell phone (exactly why had he not thought of this before?) and dialled Kaoru's number from memory.

Every ring, every space between the monotonous tones, seemed to last hours. Every time the tone stopped, Kyoya's heart leaped. Had he picked up? No. "You have reached Hitachiin Kao—"

He hung up. Dialled again. Again. Again. His body was growing number by the minute, no, by the second.

"I told you it'd get warm if you left it out."

He whirled around, and came face-to-face with Kaoru, who dangled the bottle of beer from one hand.

Kyoya slapped him hard across the face. "What the fuck did you think you were doing? Where the hell were you?"

The redhead's cheek began to swell almost immediately and he unconsciously raised a hand toward it. "I...it took you forever to notice I was gone, that I wasn't in the house. And you didn't see me behind you the whole time you were 'searching'," he muttered.

"So? I was worried sick—"

"Why do you treat me like I'm a child? You say you try to spend time with me, but, no, work comes first, gotta make a living, but I should still be grateful when I'm with you but you're not there mentally—it's like the computer is your boyfriend, not me. I bet you'd care more if it died than if I did!"

The buzzing of the mosquitoes, temporarily forgotten by the two men, grew louder as they stared at one another, both in shock at what had just been said.

It was Kaoru who made the first move, sinking to the ground into a half-crouch, dropping the bottle and drawing his arms tightly around himself, body twisting in some sort of mangled sob. He tipped to one side, and then, suddenly Kyoya's hand steadied him. Kaoru grabbed on, hauling himself up and into Kyoya's slender chest. The heat muffled his continuous heavy breaths as he clutched onto Kyoya tightly.

"Damn, we really deserve each other."

Apologies would be useless, after all, when your relationship was a Chinese finger trap, and the closer you got the more you struggled against one another and vice versa. Maybe they'd stay made up for a day, more if they were really lucky. But pondering why they stayed together and fed into the masochistic cycle would be impossible, too. There was no right answer.

No, the too-quiet-to-hear "I love you" that Kyoya whispered into Kaoru's hair, maybe that was the right answer. The new, cold bottles of beer they shared quietly, the cool washcloth Kyoya pressed to Kaoru's cheek, the computer that had been asleep long enough to go into hibernation mode, the haze over the landscape and sunset, maybe one of those, all of those, could be right.

As the sky turned dark and the stars came into focus, there was only a peaceful silence over the small house, clogged but not trying to force itself forward.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net (5/7/13)
> 
> Music: "Ever Enough" by A Rocket to the Moon


End file.
